Satchi Transcript Stream 2018-06-24
June 24th Satchi's Transcript (Season Finale) Satchi meets with Mimika/Amika at the Nier Map. The expression of Somber and concern appears on Mimika's face as Satchi begins to talk to her. A simple greeting amongst each other had been followed by an awkward silence. Mimika had mentioned that she has been doing a lot of things for Kimple, but she could not give any details about it. Satchi ponders that he should talk to Kimple one day, but Mimika tells him that he may not get an answer. Satchi replies, at the very least, maybe he can get hints. Another long silence ensues before Satchi continues on saying the Renegades has not shown too many progresses like he thought they would. Although Mimika mentions that things have started to calm down, Satchi quickly follows with that they will never know in the future. Mimika asks an unusual question, if Satchi is worried about disappearing or losing memories. Hesitant to answer, Satchi says it is a little scary. For him, one of the main reasons why he wanted to stop the story/cycle from ending is he does not want to forget what he had experienced all this time. Once he returns to normal, and no longer a vampire, he might consider living a normal life with a short lifespan. However, he still would not want to worry about losing memories about meeting the others, including Mimika. Satchi cherishes all of his memories and would hate to forget any of them as they are a kind of a family to him. Satchi asks Mimika if she feels the same. Although she does not seem to understand "family" she does feel they are closer to each other. Satchi asks since Mimika lives outside of the circles, whether Mimika will miss him. Mimika's silence follows with how hard it will be for her. Without the swords and possible conflicts, Satchi wouldn't have had the opportunity meet Mimika or anyone else. Mimika mentions that this has been the furthest Satchi had made it and hopes that Satchi may go further next Cycle. Satchi's reluctance to ask, but continues to be curious, asks if he is going to die soon. Mimika says with a somber tone that he might and Satchi should prepare for the worst. Satchi follows up with 'I gotta have some hope. Can't always expect the worst." Mimika agrees and another moment of silence continues. A deep sigh breaks the silence as satchi weighs on the reality of his possible demise. Satchi does not blame Mimika for telling such a possibility and that Satchi intends to fight for this cycle and not for any other cycle. Satchi mentions that he intends to make the most of it. The conversation continues between them as they struggle to understand each other while trying to make the most of their dire situation. As the conversation shifts to seeing whether they will have a chance to talk to Kimple, Satchi asks what Mimika may be thinking. Taken with a little surprise her reply was, "no one had ever asked me that." Mimika ponders the question and hope for the best. Satchi mentions that he had overheard some disturbing news about how people get transitioned to the next cycle. The categories are Green, Yellow, Orange and Red. Green and yellow tends to transfer, without issues to the next cycle, but Orange and Red usually are not and their stories end with the current cycle. Satchi also mentions that Scifri is in the orange at his current state. Mimika can't help but nod as, once again the silence envelopes their conversation. Satchi would like to find a way to save Scifri from the Orange before the cycle becomes archived. To break the somber and worrisome conversation, Satchi mentions that Mimika can be related with the setting surrounding them. Pretty and very common. a light chuckle escapes Mimika as she couldn't help but enjoy being reflected as the beautiful setting behind them. Satchi asks what he should be doing at this point. Mimika follows, with reluctance, whether Satchi wants to know what she knows or would he like an advice. Satchi chooses the latter, and Mimika simply mentions to enjoy his friends. As simple as the reply is, it leaves a appreciative and powerful statement to Satchi as he is worried something foreboding may happen to him. Mimika tries to assure him not to worry too much and just enjoy his company. Satchi continues to be curious as feels something bad may happen to him. He asks Mimika whether she would know. Mimika quietly looks down to the ground and says, "I wouldn't be allowed to." A somber expression escapes her face once more. Another deep sigh is taken by Satchi as Mimika says, "I'm sorry." Satchi reassures her that it's fine and it's only himself just wondering. Life truly is a mystery whether they have the knowledge or not due to reasons that maybe beyond their control. their conversation continues to shift between Kimple and their actions. Due to kimple's personality changes, Mimika worries that it has been more and more difficult to understand her. Mimika is also worried that these changes between cycles may have a significant effect on her own personality. Satchi assures her that however long this cycle lasts, he will not forget her. While looking into her eyes, Mimika seems reassured by those simple words. To Mimika no matter how many times Satchi changes, he will forever remain the same to her. A chuckle from Satchi and agrees that he wouldn't have it any other way become comforting words to Mimika. Mimika gets summoned by Kimple as their conversation comes to a close. They give each other a light hug as Mimika says, "be safe." before leaving him amongst the white flowers Satchi continues to reflect on his past that had he not done what has done now, he wouldn't have met those around him. After some time of reflection and a struggle between himself and the legion, Satchi feels regret because he believes that Mimika does not trust him like she used to since Satchi fell in love with Ash, and may had almost no feelings for Mimika. Satchi asks whether Faelyix would know when a cycle is close to coming to an end. Unfortunately, she does not and it is beyond her responsibility. Satchi describes his conversation with Mimika to her and Faelyix couldn't help agree with Mimika's words. The conversation continues on as Cor Vous and Miss Universe joins them. Their discussion shifts to Scifri has bad choices and a clouded mind continues to haunts Scifri. Satchi agrees as he had two occurrences that had Scifri pulls his blade against Satchi. Eventually the rest had to step in and battle Scifri (cor Vous mainly) in hope to knock some form of sense back into him before it was too late. Eventually Satchi meets with Folkona, Satchi relays what he has been told about Scifri may not be allowed to pass through the next cycle due to him being orange. Folkona, in shock, continues to have an unsettling conversation with Satchi as to figuring out how to get Scifri out of the orange. Satchi also mentions that he may have a short life as well. However, Folkona continues to remain frustrated by Scifri possibly not being there with them, in the next cycle. Folkona only wished to deepen her relationship with Scifri, but that may be soon taken away from her. As she falls deeper into her depression, she only could remain focused on the possibility of no longer having Scifri by her side in the next cycle. Satchi's plea of his own demise may have fallen upon deaf ears. However he continues to sympathize with Folkona's plight of losing hope for the future. Satchi remains steadfast on saving everyone as much as he could. Eventually Folkona feels her stasis stage being at its limit and she must return to rest unknowing what the future may lie for everyone. The group continues to gather as they wait for the rest. Azreal pulls aside Satchi as he privately admits that he has been having feelings with each other. Although Azreal will be vigilant and aware of the previous cycle, Miss Universe may not, and she will also experience an extreme form of pain from the changes of the cycles. In order to lessen this pain, Azreal would need to close off the Void, with him included. This would ultimately not allow him to interact with the others in the next cycle. This would allow Miss Universe to feel less pain but she would also forget him. Therefore, Azreal tried to find an alternative way to transition with the cycle. Azreal ventured deeper into the void in hopes for answers. Azreal realized why his purpose of ruling the void is necessary as should the cycle cannot be saved, it is Azreal's purpose to end that cycle. The lingering feelings, emotions, and so on deep within the void are remnants of those cycles which had met its demise. Azreal asks Satchi how 2 of the guardians step out of their duty, everything falls into chaos. What has been going on ? Satchi is completely at a loss of words as these problems had completely unraveled all at once. Azreal follows that Satchi book also has a cover. Satchi realizing that his book has been covered, tells Azreal that Scifri's book also has a cover with orange. Azreal stays silent for a short moment before asking if Satchi knew what color his cover was Satchi was unsure. Azreal also realized that the guardian's roles were only meant to watch and observe. However most of the guardians, in this cycle, has done nothing but intervene. Fearing this may have triggered the end of the cycle. However, Satchi was still appreciative of his actions. Azreal continues on to describe meeting his lingering self within the void back in the first cycle. Azreal had realized that the Don had not taken power directly from him, but from his lingering self. Azreal then chose to rid of his lingering self only to erase his emotions and now does not know what to do. Although he is afraid of losing himself, the irony of how he has now gotten closer to be the embodiment of the void, has been ever so closer. His fears also have but disappeared. As they are interrupted by the rest of the group. ' ' Eventually, Scifri convenes with the group. Scifri pokes at Cor Vous to see if there is something she forgot to mention to the rest of the group. Scifri pulls Cor Vous aside and tells her to tell them about the broken sword. Cor runs away from Scifri, without an answer, but somehow, the rest of the group coax Cor Vous into telling them how he accidentally broke Scifri's sword while trying to knock some sense into him. Immediately Folkona slowly chases after Cor Vous as if she had incurred Folkona's wrath. Cornered Folkona warns Cor Vous that the sword was used to promise their vows to each other (Folkona and Scifri), and if She ever does anything like that again, Folkona will have no hesitation on killing Cor Vous. Cor Vous frustrated herself, after being threatened, snapped at Satchi (who was nearby trying to stop them from killing each other). Satchi tries comfort and convenience Cor that she was doing the right thing, but Cor shouldn't have broken the sword that had their promise. Cor Vous argues that Scifri promised, as a person, not just on the sword, and saying why should she even bother apologizing for doing something what she had felt was right. Scifri reassures Cor Vous that Folkona won't bring harm to her. even though Cor Vous is not convinced. After the lengthy conversation between Satchi and Cor Vous, the group reconvenes to the grassy fields to witness the final battle between Ashunera and Ashura. Ashunera approaches Ashura to challenge once more. Ashura tells her that this is the final battle and Ashunera's life is on the line. The duel ensues like before, a one-sided battle as Ashura continues to assault Ashunera. However, the moment Ashura mentions getting Satchi involved within this fight, Ashunera completely awakens her power as her physique and hair colors changes. The power emanating from Ashunera feels as it the very ground she stands on melts away. Ashunera delivers a blow that forces Ashura to stumble back as the exchanges of blows begins to have a significant effect between each other. Finally, Ashura takes a fall from Ashunera's unending attacks. In return, Ashura does an uppercut knocking Ashunera back. After a series of what seems to be unending blows, Ashunera stands as the victor as Ashunera delivers a final deathblow to Ashura. After the battle, Satchi approaches the aftermath and holds onto the broken Ashunera and hugs her close. After a long conversation, Prophet offered his blood to heal ashunera. However, the blood regressed her Age. The only cure to restore her is a magic caster strong enough to handle to reversal effect. Kirby and Prophet continues to panic while all three are trying to figure out who they can contact to assist the aging. Kirby's wife arrives to assist with reversing the regression. A series of questions arises from kirby's wife before she started her incantation. Although Ashunera succeeded in gaining her age, her body went to a change (boobs). As they prepare for their coffee date. Ashunera begins the coffee date as she feels that the renegade is falling apart. The tension amongst them, seems to only get worse. Satchi agrees but feels that they should still stay together. Although Ashunera changed drastically to defeat Ashura, Satchi thought she was beautiful. Ashunera couldn't help but blush and say thank you as Satchi joked around worrying about taking Ashunera to daycare center. The conversation continues as Satchi mentions about Nanoade was attacked by the Don. With the madness possibly engulfing Nanoade, Azreal had to step in to take her to the void in hopes to protect her. The conversation continues on as their recap with all that has happened. Satchi promises to be there for Ashunera and the rest but reminds that the main reasons for forming the Renegade. As they finish their coffee they give each other a warm kiss as they begin to flirt with each other. Ashunera tries to teach Satchi to be more assertive so they can see Satchi in a better light. They proceed to the bedroom as they passionately enjoy each other's company one final time, and the scene fades... Category:Satchi Stream Transcripts